I Told You No
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Ritsu is stressed at the start of the cycle but it is not work he is thinking about. There is a commotion in the office involving Ritsu.


At the office it was a start of the cycle, there was no zombies lying around the office. The pink and feminine object shone with brightness. They seemed to bring in the sunlight and make everything so cheerful. It was reflected in the moods by the editors.

All the editors except one were at the desks, stress free; for now. It was only the start. Haori, Kisa, Mino and Takano knew in the next few weeks that there would be screaming down the floor to their mangaka and screaming at each other to be quiet. While they could, they were writing up the promotion forms for their last book and checking on the sales of their newest release. They loved the silence rather than the screaming and the constant running around.

Ritsu ran and in and threw is bag under the table, then bowed to Takano. The older male raised his head from his computer to look at the younger male.

"Sorry I am late. I was deal thing with matters." He apologised then sat himself down at Takano's demand. The older male was curious to know what matters he had to take deal with as it caused him to turn up late to work but he did have to the confidentiality of his workers lives. Ritsu quickly opened his laptop and filled in the forms, catching up on the work he had missed. Takano let go off the situation and carried on with his work.

The day carried on and Takano noticed that each hour Ritsu seemed more stressed than usual. It was nothing Takano had done, he had been sitting at his desk quietly working away of the promotional event. He was tempted to go and check on him but he was still working like the other males. He was actually ahead of the others male and was finishing the promotional event. He just had to print and show it to Takano.

Ritsu stood up and walked to the printer behind Takano. This was Takano's chance to ask him what was wrong but he refrained himself to ask.

Ritsu stood adjacent to Takano's desk as he checked over the promotional event. He made some noises of approval as he checked it over. Ritsu's phone rang while he was talking to Takano. Kisa saw that he was absent and answered the phone for him.

"-" Kisa couldn't even get a word in before they hung up on him. "Erm, Rittie, that was Isaka, he says, they're coming." Ritsu stared ahead as he saw them emerge. All 5 of them plus Isaka stood at the doorway to the office.

"So this is what my rival company looks like?"

"Ritsu, I don't like you shouting down the phone to your mother, it's disrespectful." She said in a harsh voice. Takano and the others wanted to smirk at Ritsu getting a scolding from his mother.

"Mother, I shout as you don't listen." He saw the one of the older male glare at him. It always frightened him as a child. It was the devils eyes. Sharp and dark.

"You should listen to us as you need a wife to take over the family company." Just Ritsu luck that Yokozawa came strolling in. He was curious to know who these people were. He glared at Ritsu as he stood too close to Takano. The light haired male shivered at the cold eyes looking on him by the sales assistant.

"Who's are these people?" Ritsu lowered his head and slowly raised a finger. Yokozawa followed the finger to see where it was pointing.

"Those two are my Mother and Father." He slightly hit himself as his father was wearing a suit without a reason. "The other three is a close friend of my family." The young girl laughed and giggled.

"Ritsu, I'm your fiancée." He slapped his face in front of Yokozawa. Ritsu shook his head.

"I'm not, you know that." The mother advance closer to him. Ritsu stepped back every time she stepped forward. Yokozawa saw that  
he didn't want to have a fiancée, it was his family forcing them to be together. "Marriage is when two people are in love not just a one sided love." Takano in all the years had known him, he had never heard him talking like that. He had changed over the years without him.

"This is not depending on love just to connect businesses together. I have explained this countless times."

"I told you that I don't want that. I don't want to marry Ann." The young girl was taking back by his statement. Her parents were fuming of his last statement. How could he marry not marry their daughter? She was beautiful and kind.

"Ritsu, the wedding is in three days. You are going to be there." Every one was quite as Ritsu argued with his mother. Haori was laughing on the inside as he remembered Chikai's mother complaining to him about marriage. It wasn't so severe as Ritsu's mother complained to him. Kisa was also smirking at the topic of marriage. "Why won't you marry Ann. She is a sweet girl."

"I know that!" Ritsu half shouted back, his speech gritting past his teeth.

"Then why won't you marry the girl." Without hesitation he shouted back,

"I'm gay!" Everyone was completely frozen by his words. Ann was almost on the verge of tears when he blurted it out. His father stepped back and walked out the room with Isaka. Ann's parents followed Ritsu's father out, they were disgusted by his behaviour. Takano was seemed to be the only person happy that he was gay.

Ritsu's mother raised it high above her head and swung it near Ritsu's face. Ritsu closed his eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see Takano holding his mothers hand away from Ritsu's face.

"Please refrain from hurting the staff." The mother growled and stormed out the room. Ritsu knew the impact was there, it was waiting for him later. Ritsu slid down the wall and was hysterically laughing.

"It's over." Takano patted his shoulder then helped him up on his feet. Yokozawa was still in shock from his outburst. He smiled to Ritsu then left the room. Takano noticed the kind gesture and looked to Ritsu who slowly nodded to him. Kisa came rushing towards him.

"Some show, Rittie. Parents are always nagging us to get married." Ritsu was confused the way he said 'us'. It was like he was reffering to a specific people not just a general term.

"What do you mean 'us'? Who's 'us'?" Takano, Kisa and Hatori raised their hands. Ritsu was shocked by the many males who were gay working at his table. Hatori being gay was a surprise for everybody. Everyone smiled in their own way then headed back to work.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this. I saw an episode and it simulated this idea. Please tell me how to improve this story or just my writing in general.**


End file.
